Love and Pain
by Strangerinthecorner
Summary: What if Sasuke had been born as a girl? What would change and what would remain the same? This will be a retelling of a sort focusing on how characters and events would have played out if we instead of Saskue had Satsuki


**This story is inspired by a blog I read a few months ago, and since I could only find _one_ decent story with this concept I decided to give it a go**

**Keep in mind that this is my first time writing a fanfiction so be gentle, ok**

"Speaking"

'_thinking_'

**"Demons/deities Specking"**

**'_Demons/Deities_ _thinking'_ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I sure wish I did**

* * *

Now he was there at the bottom, fighting with his best friend, Uchiha Satsuki, who is convinced that the only way to achieve her dream is to kill him. Currently she is holding him by the collar of his jacket with one hand, and holds a fully charged Chidori(one Thousend Birds) in the other. She is about to slam it into his chest and despite the fact that he should be resisting, fighting against it, his mind is stuck on one single thought, a question; '_How, Why, did all come to this?_

* * *

**Years Earlier **

Back in her academy days Satsuki had been on friendly terms with most of her class even having a few friends, them being the self-proclaimed class queen Yamanaka Ino and the two girls under her wing Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata, she also later developed a rivalry of a sort with Inuzuka Kiba, the only one in class who was a match to her in the spars, besides Hinata.

Her mother had always encouraged her to make friends and her father soon began to do the same, but she suspected that it was more to do with the fact that all but one of her friends were a child of the head of their respective clans when that anything else.

They had also, in their on respective ways, all but forbidden her from associating with one particular member of her class, namely Uzumaki Naruto. When she asked "why him in particular?" they had became suspiciously closemouthed.

Her older brother Itachi was a bit more helpful when she decided to ask him (since clearly her parents would not say a thing, no matter how much she asked) but not much.

"Most of the adults in the village both hates and distrust him" he had said in his usual monotone voice "the reason why they thinks so is however not his fault". This time she notice that for a second there was something more in voice than the usual monotone… Sadness? Anger? A bit of both? Whatever it was it was gone just as soon as it had appeared. "Then who's fault is it and what is the reason you mentioned?" He responded by playfully poking her in the forehead and saying. "Sorry little sister, but I can't tell you".

The following day she asked her group and learned that they too had been told to stay away from him, this made her wonder 'Why does the adults dislike him so', 'is it because of the pranks?' she thought but then she remembered her brothers words what it was not his fault, so it had to be something else, but what?

Hinata (who obviously had a crush on the boy) said that when she was _observing_ (stalking the others thought was a more accurate description) him she had noticed that he often received hateful glares from the adults of the village, one exception being the owner of Ichiraku, Teuchi.

They tried to ask some of the teachers about it but they either refused to answer or gave very vague answers. Since no one they asked would answer their questions about Naruto they decided to give it up for now hoping that the answer would present itself on a later date and went back to doing that the rest of the academy did, ignoring his antics as best you could and pray you would not be the target for one of his dreaded pranks, the "diarrhea apocalypse" being his favourite and the most feared, particularly among the teachers. While it was a little hard to ignore him being his usual loudmouth, attention-seeking self, they never seemed to be the target of any of his pranks.

Maybe he liked one of… scratch that, he most definitely had had a crush on one of them and therefore would neither prank "her" or her friends. Satsuki, Ino and Hinata was certain that "she" was Sakura but she seemed oddly oblivious to his affection, then again Naruto was in turn oblivious that Hinata liked him (to be fair she had only recently developed this feelings).

When they told Sakura about their suspicion she laughed at them thinking they was just messing with her and told them that they were reading to much into Naruto's behaviour. Afterwards Hinata suggested that they let her discover it on her own. Satsuki and Ino agreed but Ino was a bit reluctant to do so. A similar agreement was made between all four of them to not tell Naruto about Hinata's newly discovered crush on him after Ino playfully suggested that they should tell him, she had blushed so fiercely that they all thought she would burst into flames and then proceeding to ask/beg them to not under any circumstances tell him.

And life continued like this for a time until that fateful day then Satsuki was 8. Her father was not certain he liked the idée to let his only daughter continue the academy, rather he would rather have her train and study politics and etiquette. Convinced that the only way to persuade her father to allow her to keep attending the academy was to show him that she, like her brother, had a talent for the Shinobi art, Satsuki hatched a simple but effective plan.

First she talked her brother into showing her the Uchiha's signature jutsu, the Gokakyu no Jutsu(Great Fireball Technique), after which she trained feverishly to master it. Once she was certain she could do it she led her father to the lake and showed him the fruit of her training. To say that her father was surprised of her ability to use the Gokakyu no Jutsu(Great Fireball Technique) was a massive understatement.

He was however also extremely proud of his daughter and concluded that to not send her to the academy would be a complete waste of her talent, and therefore gave her his blessing to attend the academy.

It was a proud and very happy Satsuki that walked towards the academy when it started a few days later, so happy in fact that the only thing keeping her from skipping along the road was her fathers words about how a proper Uchiha walked with pride. 'it's finally happening' she thought 'I'm going to become a Shinobi, and I wont be just some ordinary Shinobi but a skilled and powerful one just like onii-chan'.

It was with thoughts like this that she made her way towards the academy and her future, believing what nothing could ever ruin this wonderful day. But fate (being its usual bitchy self) seemingly took that as a challenge and would not only ruin it completely but also make this day the starting point for her slow but steady descent into hat and madness.

It was the second day of the new semester in the shinobi academy and it began like most days with Iruka entering the classroom which promptly made the students present stop whatever they were doing and aim their attention towards Iruka. A few students, with now bright orange hair, was sending occasional glares at the person who obviously was behind their current state, Naruto. He was very pleased with himself if the grin he answered the glares with was any indication.

Iruka began by taking attendants. At first nothing out of the ordinary, Naruto and Kiba both said "Right here" in louder than necessary voices then he called their names, almost as loud was the voices of Sakura and Ino who both put notably efforts in making their voices sound cute. From hinata he got a raised hand and a very silent "hai", and all he got from the notoriously lazy Shikamaru was a mumbled acknowledgement.

It wasn't until he called Satsuki without receiving any answer that he and class realised that she was not there. She, like most of the class, was not very noticeable compared to the loudmouthed Naruto and a equally loud member of the Inuzuka clan. She also had unlike most of her classmates never been late or absent in the past, so naturally her absent sent the classroom into a buzz of questions and whispers

"Quiet down" Iruka said "she is probably just sick, nothing to get exited over",

and continued taking attendants making the class quiet down like he intended. 'It is odd' Iruka thought 'she has never missed a class before. Maybe her parents withdrew her enrolment'. It was nothing strange about a daughter to a prominent clan member to be withdrawn at this time, especially if she was the only daughter. But if that was the case why was she here yesterday. 'Maybe she really is sick, no one is ever never sick', confident that he would get nowhere by getting stuck on his model students absent he began today's lesson.

A few minutes later the classroom door was quickly and suddenly opened and someone busted through, that someone being none other than his missing student Satsuki

"Sorry I'm late" she said in a hurried voice "It won't happen again".

All attention was now focus on her as she took a seat close to the windows, right next to Naruto, instead of her usual spot in the middle next to Ino and Sakura. This triggered a new series of buzzing among the students who were wondering why she would seat herself there. None sat with him if they had a choice.

The one most confused however was Naruto, who nervously asked "ano… why are you… sitting here?". She turned to face him and in a cold, monotone voice answered "you got a problem with me sitting here?". "N…no, not at all, just… you know… curios" he stammered, shocked and frightened by her answer.

This was a large change in her demeanor and it worried Iruka, so while he continued his lessen he decided what after class he would ask around and possibly find out what caused this sudden change. Ino, Sakura and Hinata was also worried about this change and after class was over tried to ask her and figure out what had made her change like this.

Tried being the word as the only answer they got out of her was that she was fine and what it didn't concern them. They got their answer the following day when they heard about the Uchiha incident, what a single Uchiha had murdered the entire Uchiha-clan save for Satsuki before escaping the village, effectible becoming a nukenin in the process.

Figuring that this was most likely the cause behind her sudden change in personality they figured she just needed some space and time to process this tragic and traumatizing event. When a week passed and no change could be seen Ino decided what she had had enough time to process and that they needed to take action, but to the horror for her and her companions she was now outright ignored them.

During classes she would sit by the window focusing completely on the lessen, on lunches and breaks she would just sit somewhere secluded and brood ignoring all those around her. And as soon as the day ended she would hurry home to train. And this is how it was all trough the rest of her academy days, never changing despite the effort her (now former) friends. While it was some time later that it ended, it was just after the graduation what her self-imposed isolation _began_ to slowly end.

* * *

**So that was my first ever chapter. did you like it, hate it.**

**This was a prologue so the next chapter will be longer**

**I am new to this so if you could point out what I did good and what I did bad that would be appreciated.**

**Edit: 06-30-13; I have rewritten the beginning and in the process removed a big portion of it. I did so because I felt what it was unnecessary and that it did little for the story. I have also removed the Jutsu list in favor of translating them then they appear.  
**


End file.
